Question: If $(ax+b)(bx+a)=26x^2+\Box\cdot x+26$, where $a$, $b$, and $\Box$ are distinct integers, what is the minimum possible value of $\Box$, the coefficient of $x$?
Explanation: We expand the left side to get $(abx^2+(a^2+b^2)x+ab)=26x^2+\Box\cdot x+26$. The coefficients of like terms must be equal, so that means $ab=26$. The only possibilities for $(a,b)$ are $(2,13)$, $(-2,-13)$, $(13,2)$, $(-13,-2)$, $(1,26)$, $(26,1)$, $(-1,-26)$, or $(-26,-1)$. Since we're looking for $\Box=a^2+b^2$, we just compute $1^2+26^2 = 677$ and $2^2+13^2=173$, the minimum of which is $\boxed{173}$.